


Harta, tahta, Sakusa

by airindibulanini (ireneofthemonth)



Series: only available at office hours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Atsumu ironically writes a long essay about his denied feelings towards Kiyoomi, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Indonesian AU, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentions of Brands, Miya Atsumu-centric, Pining, Sakusa Kiyoomi just kinda Existing there, Swearing, implied Youth Camp Squad as workmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireneofthemonth/pseuds/airindibulanini
Summary: "Jadi sebenarnya tiap hari ngantor tuh tujuannya apa? Masih sekedar untuk melanjutkan kehidupan, atau juga mencari kebahagiaan (yang seharusnya sulit didapat dari rutinitas pekerja korporat)?"Atsumu membuktikan bahwa ide pencapaian kebahagiaan yang dapat ditemukan dimana saja (tanpa harus mengucapkan permisi) memang benar adanya.Termasuk dari sesama pekerja keras didekatnya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: only available at office hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925242
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Harta, tahta, Sakusa

**Author's Note:**

> Ingin menjelaskan sedikit: kalimat yang dimiringkan seluruhnya berarti menandakan kilas balik, istilah asing, bagian penting, dan atau suara hati. Kalimat yang ditebalkan seluruhnya berarti menandakan bagian yang paling terpenting. Perhatikan baik-baik kata-kata yang dimiringkan, dan atau ditebalkan. (Tetapi sebenarnya tidak akan terlalu mengganggu jalan cerita jadi santai saja.)
> 
> Semua karakter merupakan milik Haruichi Furudate, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material sedikitpun dari karya ini.
> 
> Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

Atsumu menganggap, rekan biliknya— Sakusa Kiyoomi, adalah **presensi yang menjaga kehidupan kantornya tetap dinamis**.

Meski terkadang perlu Atsumu akui, bahwa ia dan Kiyoomi **tidak pernah serasi**. Perdebatan sepanjang jam kerja tak henti-henti, selalu berlanjut di jalur pribadi. Dari diskusi materi presentasi yang _(lagi-lagi)_ meminta direvisi, sampai penentuan giliran membeli cemilan di siang hari.

Meski sedikit banyak jengah selalu diakhiri dengan berkelahi, (beruntungnya) **tidak pernah** berakhir dengan pemotongan gaji.

"Miya ini kerjaan lo harus beres sore!! Jangan main Spider Solitaire terus!!"  
  
"OMIIII CAPEK MI.... MAU ISTIRAHAT DULU..."  
  
"Gak ada istirahat. Lo tuh ya," menarik napas panjang, "udah tau lagi diburu-buru tapi daritadi kerjaan lo cuma _scroll_ akun Twitter Persib! Gue udah cukup sabar ya ngatasin lo." Lantas Kiyoomi memutar bangkunya, seraya bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya. "Terus sekarang lo main game!! Gausah nyalahin gue ya kalau poin kinerja lo turun."  
  
"IYA AH MI BAWEL BANGET. Mi gue doain Persija kalah minggu ini beneran Mi mampus lu Mi."  
  
"Ngomong sekali lagi gue ludahin gelas kopi lo."

Menjadi rekan kantoran selama terhitung lima tahun lebih, Atsumu mampu mengembangkan suatu soft skill _(yang ia harap nantinya bisa dicantumkan dalam CV)_ , yaitu: **membiasakan diri terhadap perangai Sakusa Kiyoomi.**

Ancaman gelas kopinya diludahi? _Bukannya_ mau menyombongkan diri, didikan fisik dan psikis dari Mama Miya terhadap putra semata wayangnya _tidak pernah main-main_. (Sebenarnya Mama Miya memiliki _dua_ anak lelaki, namun Atsumu berusaha menganggap sobat janinnya _sebatas_ hantu yang keluar dari cermin. _Catatan: garis bawahi di kata_ berusaha). Itulah yang dibanggakan Atsumu: omelan mamanya yang diberikan semasa ia masih di Bandung untuk menamatkan studi, membuktikan bahwa _selama ia mampu terbebas dari omelan mamanya— ia juga mampu terbebas dari omelan Kiyoomi._

Serius, lagipula Kiyoomi _bukanlah apa-apa_ jika tidak dibarengi oleh lirikan bengis dan ucapan sinis.

_(Kecuali sewaktu Atsumu pernah meminta Kiyoomi untuk serius beradu fisik, yang terjadi setelahnya adalah **Kiyoomi mendorongnya jatuh dari atas tangga Mekdi.** Tepat dihadapan segerombol anak kecil. Rasa sakitnya sih, tidak seberapa dengan harga dirinya yang terlukai, meski pada keesokan hari Atsumu menyempatkan pergi ke tukang urut untuk dipijati._

_Setidaknya itu menjadi salah satu pembenaran untuk meneriaki **"OMI-OMI SINTING"** sewaktu mereka berjumpa di shift pagi.)_

Tapi memangnya, Atsumu tidak bisa membalikkan kelakuan Kiyoomi? Bertahun-tahun hidup berseteru dengan sobat janinnya tidak membawanya untuk menjadi lemah didepan Kiyoomi! **Atsumu berani!**

Sekali atau dua kali, saat terluput dari perhatian yang lain, barang di meja Kiyoomi ia curi, kemudian diganti dengan barang "imitasi". Contoh kasus: Atsumu mengambil botol hand sanitizer Kiyoomi yang baru saja dibeli dan membuang isinya sampai bersih (jika sedang niat mungkin mengisi kembali botolnya dengan air putih). Botolnya dikembalikan ke meja secepat mungkin, sekiranya agar gerak-geriknya tidak terawasi.

Atau, Atsumu (dengan kekanak-kanakannya) menyembunyikan barang-barang Kiyoomi dan baru dikembalikan saat Kiyoomi sudah menyadari barangnya raib. (Setelah disadari oleh sang pemilik, biasanya yang mencuri pulang dalam keadaan habis dicaci-maki.)

_(Hanya sekedar berani dan benar-benar berani mati memang memiliki artian yang beda tipis.)_

Entah jenuh dengan rutinitas berseteru setiap hari layaknya anak kecil, atau keduanya mulai menemukan cara untuk mentolerir satu sama lain, _(Atsumu lupa menghitung waktu sekali)_ dan nampaknya _persaingan yang dimiliki mereka saat ini lebih sipil dan terkendali._

(Bertukar sapaan setiap berpapasan memang _tidak masuk dalam hitungan_ , juga tak berguna apabila mengharapkan hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Baik Atsumu dan Kiyoomi membuat peraturan untuk dijalankan bersama, bahwa _pembicaraan diantara mereka tak akan pernah melibatkan kesopanan_.

Satu hal yang patut dipastikan, setidaknya _tidak akan pernah ada_ kejadian didorong dari atas tangga _selanjutnya.)_

Setiap hari di kantor adalah hari yang menarik. Salah satu alasannya adalah **presensi yang selalu menjaga kehidupan Atsumu agar tetap dinamis**.

-

Adapun kenyataan yang tidak mampu Atsumu sangkal, bahwa terlepas dari sifat Kiyoomi padanya yang keras, **persaingan mereka jugalah yang membawa cicilan rumah keluarganya lunas.**

...jika diibaratkan dari **perkembangan segi ekonomi keluarga Miya**. Pengibaratan, tentunya bisa melalui banyak sudut pandang.

**Dari segi formalitas pekerjaan?** Sakusa Kiyoomi dalam penjelasan Atsumu adalah, rekan kejar tenggat waktu paling setia, saingan mengejar naik jabatan yang semangatnya saling membakar, teman bersusah-senang setiap mereka ditugasi kerja lembur semalaman, tebengan sukarela antar Jakarta, yang (mau tak mau) dibebankan pekerjaan satu sama lain setiap kali mereka izin beristirahat di rumah, dan lain sebagainya.

**Dari segi teman sebaya?** _Tidak banyak_ yang bisa Atsumu jelaskan; namun Kiyoomi baginya merupakan, tempat berkeluh kesah kala beban kerja terlalu berat (meski balasannya cenderung tidak bisa diandalkan), suporter lawan setiap kali menonton tanding Persib dengan Persija, ATM Berjalan dikala kehabisan uang, jasa Go-Clean kosannya (meskipun hanya dibersihkan sewaktu Kiyoomi datang untuk menginap), teman main gunting-kertas-batu setiap kali Atsumu akan membuat keputusan _("Mi, pokoknya kalau lu kalah, lu yang kudu turun ke bawah." "Gue ga akan kalah dari lo, Miya." "Gunting, kertas, batu— ANJIR GUE KALAH!")_ , ...dan ternyata masih banyak artian lainnya (karena memang Atsumu kerjaannya hanya berdusta. Yang seperti ini _kelampau banyak_ sampai bisa dikategorikan karangan bebas!)

Perlahan-lahan, Atsumu sadar, Kiyoomi mulai memberi dirinya sendiri _peran (pemberi dukungan?)_ , _dengan tidak terduga_ , dan ketika ia kehilangan sadar, peran Kiyoomi dalam dirinya melewati batas-batas _yang lebih tak terduga_.

Tak terduga bagi dirinya dan Kiyoomi— kedua insan yang saling memberi kesan buruk rupa semasa awal berjumpa, saling melempar sumpah serapah setiap diberi kesempatan, saling menjadikan selisih dan perbedaan sebagai persaingan setiap saat.

_(Setiap ketidak terdugaan memberinya sebuah pengalaman baru. Dan Atsumu adalah seseorang yang selalu menunggu hal-hal baru.)_

Terlepas dari sifat Kiyoomi yang keras terhadapnya, setidaknya **Atsumu mampu menganggap semua itu sebagai pengingat** , bahwa masih ada alasan untuk tetap rajin bekerja, untuk kemudian pulang kerumah, dan kembali membahagiakan keluarga serta orang-orang terkasihnya.

_(Karena bukankah suka cita atas pengharapan terhadap sesuatu yang baru sangatlah cukup untuk melanjutkan hidup?)_

-

Mungkin mulanya ini pemikiran yang tak diduga akan singgah di benaknya, tetapi rasa-rasanya, **Kiyoomi bagi Atsumu menjadi sosok terdekat kedua untuknya** , setelah sobat janinnya.

Atsumu menuntut dirinya untuk bergerak ke arah siapa saja _tanpa beban_. Ikatan yang dia miliki pada siapapun nantinya, mungkin akan membawanya pada _sesuatu yang berbeda_. Toh masa umur dua-puluh-tahunannya _tak harus_ selalu bergantung pada Osamu, kan?

**Atsumu dan Osamu.** Si pesuruh dan si penurut. Kembar lelaki sedikit rukun dan banyak ribut. Dari sekedar beradu mulut hingga beradu jotos berlarut-larut. Sejak kecil selalu menginginkan keadilan pembagian uang saku hingga pembelian sepatu baru. Tidak ada istilah _dia diperlakukan berbeda_ —lebih atau kurang— _dariku!_ Itu yang menjadi landasan hidup baik Atsumu maupun Osamu, yang berlaku hingga belasan tahun.

Setidaknya hingga keduanya _merampungkan masa muda milik bersama_ untuk selanjutnya meneruskan sebagai seorang pemuda yang telah dewasa.

Setidaknya hingga keduanya _mengucap kata perpisahan_ pada impian _(yang tadinya)_ hendak dicapai dengan usaha kedua pemuda.

_(Di hari Sabtu, saat acara wisuda telah rampung. Mereka bercakap dibawah langit yang murung._

_Atsumu memula, "'Samu. Aku bakal kerja di Jakarta."_

_Osamu menerus, "'Tsumu, kalau aku akan tetap tinggal di Bandung.")_

Setelahnya yang mereka tahu, impian bersama yang dulu dimau telah _dalam-dalam dikubur_ , dan baik Atsumu dan Osamu setuju untuk selalu mendukung keputusan yang dibuat salah satu.

Setelahnya yang Atsumu tahu, semua jadi terasa sulit setelah ia tak lagi berjalan bersama Osamu. Dari rencana mencari rumah sewa, memulai bekerja, hingga sesederhana berburu ketoprak dan berbelanja di Tanah Abang— semua Atsumu lakukan sendiri tanpa Osamu yang menemani.

Adapun kesulitan yang juga datang setelahnya: melakukan segala sesuatu yang mulanya (harus) ditemani saudara kembar, kemudian mulai membuat sendiri keputusan untuk dikerjakan, tanpa Osamu turun tangan— Atsumu tidak terbiasa.

Siapa yang tahu setelah merantau, ia tak lagi perlu mendebatkan dan mencari kesepakatan atas semua hal selalu dengan Osamu?

(Meskipun hingga kini perlu diakui, mereka masih giat mendebati dan menyepakati hal-hal tidak penting.)

Untuk Atsumu yang menjalani dua puluh satu tahunnya bersama Osamu didekatnya, pembicaraan mereka bisa dikatakan _macam-macam ragamnya_ , dari sesepele bubur diaduk atau tidak diaduk, berangkat sekolah menaiki motor atau angkutan umum, mengambil tes Saintek atau Soshum, sampai rumitnya urusan pengelolaan keuangan dan hubungan interpersonal.

Berkaitan dengan kepentingan urusan keuangan dan hubungan, baik Atsumu dan Osamu, berusaha menemukan titik temu dari setiap diskursus. Sesulit apapun, setidaknya harus mendapatkan keputusan "yang disepakati kuorum" (dimana kuorum yang dimaksud hanyalah Atsumu dan Osamu). Wajar saja, karena memang jarang-jarang juga dibicarakan.

 _Perihal keuangan_ , Atsumu dan Osamu sepakat: bahwa apabila keduanya telah mendapatkan gaji pertama, seluruhnya akan diserahkan kepada Mama Miya. Gaji kedua dan setelahnya harus memuat pembagian uang yang akan diberikan kepada keluarga dan yang dinikmati perseorangan. (Dengan catatan; uang perseorangan telah termasuk uang cicilan rumah, dana yang dipakai hanya saat darurat, asuransi atau dana kecelakaan, hingga uang saku untuk memenuhi kesenangan masing-masing pemuda. Seperti pembayaran tagihan Spotify milik Atsumu dan pembelian Royal Canin bulanan milik Osamu— kabarnya, pemuda ini masih ingin mencuri perhatian kucing-kucing tetangga. Ya nggak papa sih, kak. Asal jangan sampai dikira mau nyuri aja.)

 _Perihal hubungan_ _(ini yang paling krusial!)_ , Atsumu dan Osamu sepakat: Tidak ada rahasia mengenai calon gebetan yang boleh dipendam— pilihannya adalah curhat atau tunggu sampai ketahuan. (Tetapi kedua pilihan katanya sama-sama merugikan). Kemudian, persetujuan saudara kembar perlu didapat apabila hendak serius melanjutkan hingga jenjang pacaran. Terakhir (agaknya terlalu spesifik tapi ini bagian terbaik!): Merupakan perjanjian tak terucap diantara si kembar Miya, bahwa haram hukumnya membicarakan rencana berumah tangga bilamana tabungan pesta pernikahan masih tidak cukup untuk mengundang Maliq & d'Essentials. _(Sampai sebegitunya.)_

Maka saat Osamu urung ikut pergi dengannya, Atsumu sadar: _mungkin sudah saatnya mencari teman dekat sejiwa raga di Jakarta._

(Atsumu tahu dia nyaman berbincang dengan siapa saja— merujuk kepada tuntutan atas dirinya untuk bergerak kearah siapa saja tanpa beban.

Tetapi perkara mencari teman seperbincangan memang agak susah dalam penerapannya di lapangan. Oke— teman-temanmu mungkin asik untuk diajak masuk kedalam obrolan ringan. Bercanda dengan lelucon yang sama memang menyenangkan. _Tapi siapa yang bicaranya sekata dan sepaham? Siapa yang mendebat dan sepakat atas segala hal?_ )

Maka saat **Kiyoomi** (dengan tidak disangka) **dan dirinya ternyata satu frekuensi** , Atsumu sempat dilanda syok _sampai-sampai mengambil jatah cuti sehari_. Kemudian Osamu bersiap untuk dicurhati sampai panas kuping.

 _Dasar berlebihan._ Begitu yang diucapkan Osamu sebelum menutup panggilan. _Lagian, siapa suruh hanya menilai bagaimana ia benar-benar bersikap berdasarkan kesan pertama ketemuan?_

Lagi-lagi. _Siapa yang menduga bertukar pikiran dengan Kiyoomi ternyata akan seseru ini?_ Setiap kali ada yang tak disetujui, mereka saling mencibir. Jika sebaliknya yang terjadi, mereka saling menyoraki.

Atau dengan penjelasan yang lebih jelas— Atsumu akan melebih-lebihkan tanggapan atas segala hal kemudian pada akhirnya Kiyoomi selalu menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Atau dengan penjelasan yang lebih jelas (jilid kedua)— Atsumu dengan sekuat tenaga memancing Kiyoomi melemahkan pendapatnya sampai-sampai Kiyoomi mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan air muka yang Atsumu pikir lucu padanya. _(Lucu yang memancing gelak tawa atau yang membikin dirinya kasmaran? Meskipun keduanya sama-sama menghangatkan pipi hingga telinga, Atsumu lebih suka mengakui ia terpengaruh oleh sebab yang pertama._

 _Atau_ setidaknya _untuk sekarang.)_

Ia dan Kiyoomi bicara seakan mereka memiliki _dunia yang sama di genggaman_. Maka akhirnya _mudah saja ketika mereka ingin membagi sisi yang belum diketahui_ kepada satu sama lain.

Atsumu _hapal betul_ bahasan-bahasan yang mampu memancing Kiyoomi bangkit dari kursinya. Dan mungkin seharusnya tak tampak ke permukaan, namun setidak pedulinya Kiyoomi dengan topik bahasannya, Kiyoomi nyatanya tetap memberi balasan.

Tak heran bila percakapan mereka hanya mengenal jam pulang sebagai akhiran. Apabila masih terlalu banyak yang ingin diungkapkan, maka diraih cara menyapa lewat panggilan atau pesan sebagai usaha mencapai kontinuitas.

(Terkadang Atsumu kepikiran, apa Kiyoomi terganggu istirahatnya bila dirinya terus memberi pesan di waktu malam. Karena jika dipendam tidak akan memberi balasan, maka ia putuskan untuk bertanya. Kiyoomi sekenanya menjawab, "biasanya aja ngegangguin gue pas kerja ga merasa bersalah. Ga usah aneh-aneh deh."

Padahal Atsumu betulan khawatir dengan jam tidur Kiyoomi. Tapi ya sudah sih, kalau sudah begitu ya mau dibicarakan lagi juga tidak akan pernah mengubah jawaban Kiyoomi.)

Kiyoomi _tidak pernah_ mengatakan bahwa ia keberatan. (Tidak merujuk kepada fakta bahwa _ia memang irit bicara_ ). Atsumu heran, apa sebenarnya Kiyoomi diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada dirinya jadi ia selalu duduk diam mendengarkan celotehannya? (Atsumu mulai _terlalu percaya diri_ , ia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.)

Intinya— apabila tidak ada masalah, maka semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja. _Setiap harinya akan berjalan dengan ringan dan tanpa beban._

(Maka saat hari-hari kerja menjadi terlalu melelahkan dan ia teringat kepada rumah, Kiyoomi baginya terasa seperti pengobat dikala hati gundah. Meskipun Kiyoomi diam dalam dekat, namun hadirnya perlahan menghangatkan.

**Dekatnya Kiyoomi mengingatkannya pada hangatnya rumah.** )

-

Atsumu pikir belum saatnya ia mengungkapkan ini kepada siapa saja; tetapi dirinya belakangan ini **mulai menaruh perhatian pada Kiyoomi melebihi batas kewajaran** (yang ia sendiri tetapkan).

_Batas kewajaran seperti apa?_ Seperti rekan kantoran _yang seharusnya;_ yang seharusnya tidak kedapatan menahan tatapan saat rekannya lengah, yang tidak ketahuan menaruh perhatian berlebih pada segala yang berkaitan dengan rekannya, yang tidak mendapati dirinya tersenyum sendiri setelah teringat pada rekannya.

Tetapi semua ini? _Berkebalikan_ dengan apa yang disebutkan tadi! Oh, Atsumu mungkin harus cepat-cepat sembunyi sebelum ia dipergoki rekan-rekan di bilik samping— Hoshiumi dan Komori si duo biang gosip. Oh, Komori juga sepupunya Kiyoomi! Aduh, selamat tinggal reputasi jika hubungannya mulai direcoki calon ipar sendiri... Tunggu-tunggu, _calon ipar?_ Atsumu mencap dirinya semakin tidak waras. _Siapa juga yang mau menikahi pria mengesankan sekaligus rekan_ — Oh, Atsumu pikir ia harus benar-benar berhenti mengungkapkan isi pikirannya karena INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN! _Tidak boleh ada lagi lamunan tentang Kiyoomi di siang hari! Tapi bukan berarti boleh melamun di malam hari!_ (Atsumu meneriaki dirinya dalam hati,) _Tidak boleh kepikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Kiyoomi!_

(Nyatanya di jam-jam rawan kelelahan, Atsumu menemukan lirikan matanya dan Kiyoomi bertemu di cermin besar wastafel kamar mandi lelaki, lantas setelahnya Atsumu menyumbat wastafel hingga airnya menggenang untuk ia menenggelamkan wajahnya, lantas menangisi kenapa— _kenapa, takdir hidupnya menjadi sebatas memikirkan Sakusa Kiyoomi, lagi dan lagi._ )

Atsumu ingat, **awal mula** dari semuanya perlahan berubah adalah: saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan Atsumu merapihkan meja kerjanya sebelum bergegas pulang, kemudian ia mengingat berkas kerjanya ada di meja Kiyoomi karena sehabis dipinjam. Maka Atsumu membalikkan badan dan menghampiri meja Kiyoomi yang sedang terlelap di kursi kerjanya.

 _Yang Atsumu perkirakan setelahnya_ , ia akan mengambil perlahan berkasnya, menaruhnya di meja manajernya, kemudian pulang secepatnya.

 _Yang Atsumu_ (sialnya) _tidak perkirakan setelahnya_ : bahwa Kiyoomi yang terlelap akibat kelelahan _mampu menarik serangkaian pemikiran yang Atsumu kira tak pernah ia bisa ciptakan_. Terutama jika bersangkutan dengan rekan kerjanya.

( **Atsumu mengingat dengan jelas** , bagaimana hangatnya matahari yang sinarnya menyembul di balik tirai bergaris dipadu dengan guratannya yang tercipta di wajah Kiyoomi. Sang rekan terlelap dengan tangan terlipat di dada, kepala bersandar ke arah kanan. Masker yang selalu ia kenakan saat jam kerja pun dilepas. Mata terpejam dalam ketenangan tidur siang.

 **Atsumu mengingat dengan jelas**. Bagaimana Kiyoomi sehari-hari terlihat, dengan masker menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dan sorot matanya yang seakan siap menusuk siapa saja yang berani mendekat.

Maka saat dihadapkan dengan pemandangan ini, Atsumu tidak yakin. _Apa ia harus menjauhi dan pergi_. Sebagian besar suara dalam dirinya mengatakan— _tidak seharusnya_ ia melihat Kiyoomi dan mengambil kesempatan dalam suasana ini.

_**Ketidakyakinan** dibalas dengan dalamnya **keinginan** yang ia tak ketahui adanya, sampai sekarang_. Atsumu mendapati ia diam mematung, merahnya langit senja mulai menjalar hingga ia merasa di pipinya ikut muncul semburat merah, mata lamat-lamat memandang seperti takut kehilangan kesempatan, hati berdetak seakan-akan kapan saja siap meledak.

Meski dikala itu hatinya memberi kuasa penuh atas dirinya, _tidak perlu memutar otak_ untuk memahami betul-betul dalam keadaan _apakah_ dirinya sedang berada.

**Kiyoomi dan kedamaian tidurnya di jam empat** — Atsumu bersumpah akan _sangat sulit_ menghapus memori ini dari ingatannya.

_Karena memangnya bisa untuk menghapus memori yang menjadi awal mula segalanya mulai dipertanyakan?_

_Tambahan:_ setelah kejadian itu, untuk dua hari atau yang setidaknya Atsumu bisa hitung, ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kiyoomi dengan dalih "ingin menata perasaan" _(tentu saja dalihnya tidak benar-benar dilontarkan)_ sampai-sampai Kiyoomi betulan dibuat keheranan.

Meski nyatanya keadaan hati Atsumu semakin porak-poranda setelahnya.)

Pernyataan bahwa, _"memori Kiyoomi di jam empat bukanlah memori yang dengan mudah ia dapat, maka selama ia masih mampu mengingat, tetaplah ingat."_ Atsumu paham.

Kemudian, _"terlepas dari perasaan atau sentimen terhadap sesama, profesionalisme di tempat kerja harus tetap dijaga."_ Atsumu juga paham.

Maka sebagai budak kantoran yang mengutamakan "kerja terdepan, tinggalkan perasaan", _Atsumu berusaha SANGAT keras_ agar Kiyoomi tidak mendapati dirinya sedang mendamba dalam senyap.

Masalahnya, hanya perkara waktu _sampai ada yang tahu_. Bagaimana bisa Atsumu tetap hidup kalau kejadiannya sampai begitu? Apa harus Atsumu mengubur diri dalam keadaan malu? Atau naasnya— bagaimana jika _Kiyoomi yang terlebih dahulu tahu?_ _Oke tenanglah 'Tsumu. Tenangkan dirimu. Tetap bersikap seperti biasa dan yang nanti terjadi bukanlah kemungkinan terburuk._

Perlu diakui, _sulit jika harus hidup begini_. Atsumu merindukan masa-masa bahwa hanyalah persaingan naik jabatan yang mampu menjelaskan hubungan dirinya dengan Kiyoomi. Setidaknya terdapat pembenaran atas perang saling tatap dikala situasi obrolan menegang; karena terdapat hasrat tak ingin dikalahkan.

Kini _mana ada_ alasan konkrit dibalik saling tatap kemudian Atsumu mengalihkan tatap paling pertama. (Karena salah tingkah? Tolonglah. Yang seperti itu hanya terjadi di drama-drama cinta, dan _Atsumu YAKIN ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Atau belum. Atau tidak mau mengaku._ )

**Sekarang Atsumu merasa ia berada di garis tengah** — garis yang menengahi Kiyoomi harus diperlakukan sebatas teman kantoran sewajarnya, dan Kiyoomi yang ingin ia anggap sebagai pangeran tampan yang keluar dari buku dongeng masa kecilnya. _Garis yang menengahi maya dan nyata. Impian dan realita._

Nyatanya adalah, ia tak bisa selamanya menaruh perasaan tanpa dibayang-bayangi ketakutan. Dunia korporat tak peduli dengan perasaannya. Salah-salah ia berlaku tak sepantasnya, tahu-tahu Atsumu mungkin akan segera diberi surat pemecatan.

Namun, kali ini biarkan ia bermimpi. Atsumu sadar, ia juga hanya hidup sekali. Harus benar-benar ia nikmati. Peduli setan dengan apa yang orang lain nantinya pikir. _Hidupi hari seperti di malam akan mati._

**Maka Atsumu disini, duduk manis memandangi Kiyoomi, seakan-akan ia tengah bermimpi,** **dan mungkin— sesekali tak apa bila seperti ini.** Juga tak apa bila harus begini setiap hari. _Menghidupi mimpi sebelum ia mati diinjak-injak oleh kerasnya hidup kapitalis._

Selama itu Kiyoomi.

Ya.

**Selama itu Kiyoomi.**

("Miya Atsumu."

Nampaknya panggilan tadi merupakan seruan kepada Atsumu untuk kembali kepada dunia nyata.

"Hah. Iya Mi?" _'Tsumu lolaaaaaaa._ Duh, Atsumu berharap semoga Kiyoomi tidak menyadari serangkaian tatapan yang sebelumnya Atsumu berikan. "Sori Mi tadi gue agak ga konsen. Kenapa?" (Dengan santainya, sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa Sakusa Kiyoomi baru saja memanggil namanya dengan lengkap. _OH DEMI TUHAAAAAAN? OMI ADA APAKAH GERANGAN?_ )

"Tuh," Kiyoomi memberi arahan ke sekelompok kerumunan yang mengelilingi pintu dapur bersama. _Hah ini kenapa._ "Kata bang Meian itu Tupperware dimsum lo meleleh di kompor?"

_Oh._

_Ya, oh aja._

"ANJING MI KENAPA BARU BILANG!!!")

-

Ini adalah sebuah anggapan, dan merupakan satu kenyataan yang diyakini dirinya— untuk Miya Atsumu, dunianya— kehidupan kantornya, _tak lagi_ sekedar bergantung pada promosi jabatan yang dijanjikan, iming-iming honor tambahan, atau perilaku atasan yang seakan meminta di-Tuhan-kan.

Karena arti dunianya tak lagi sekedar perkara mengejar harta dan tahta, maka _dunianya Miya Atsumu adalah sesederhana Sakusa Kiyoomi tetap duduk dibelakangnya_.

Atsumu percaya: _selama Kiyoomi tetap berada didekatnya_ , maka ia bisa melewati seberat apapun rintangan. Atau kembali bertumpu pada semua ambisinya. Dan percaya bahwa selalu ada kata pulang ke rumah untuknya.

**(Maka ia percaya, ia mampu melakukan segalanya.)**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya beres juga tulisan Haikyuu pertama yang aku buat. (Berharap jadwal tidur acak-acakan jadi terbayar karena hopefully yall find this fic is somewhat fun? God i hope so! I mean i had fun while writing it. DESPITE THE OCCASIONAL PROCRASTINATING. It was a struggle, but i had fun.)
> 
> (Also this is somewhat a TMI of me but: this fic is LITERALLY a proper fic i've done in the past years. idk. Aku terakhir bener-bener beresin tulisanku di tahun 2015. So thats a WHOLE FIVE (5) YEARS AGO? TALK ABOUT BEING IN A LONG ASS WRITER BLOCK.)
> 
> So yeah: my first Haikyuu fic coincidentally also my first fic to have been finished in the past years! This is also the very first fic that written in This Style (dont ask me about my other writing styles i just think this is different than everything ive been doing since eight years ago...)
> 
> Kalau kalian suka dengan tulisanku, bolehlah tinggalkan Kudos, Comment, atau Bookmark (atau bahkan Follow? i dont think i will be stopping writing very soon :D); terimakasih atas segala bentuk apresiasi dari kalian!
> 
> (PSA: SKTS-IST CONSIDER FOLLOWING MY [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/miwalisaeko) while i didnt really post anything except WIPs or CONSTANTLY SCREAMING)


End file.
